


When I’m gone (you’re going to miss me)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fire, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Running Away, most are just mentioned, no one is in it yet except George and Dream, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They were done. They weren’t going to stay here anymore.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), no romantic relationships!
Kudos: 25





	When I’m gone (you’re going to miss me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like it. It was based on the song “Cups (when I’m gone)” so go listen to it.

_I got my ticket for the long way round._

A hand, tanned, calloused and familiar, cover his mouth and a pair of freckled arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind.

This action would normally have George scream, no matter how muffled it would be by the hand. But he recognized the hand from the many times the very same person would do the same thing. Over and over again. He never did seem to learn that George knew his tricks now. Still, it was all in good fun. The hand took a second to drop from his mouth,- although his arms were still draped around his shoulders. The man was like a curtain.- and the man behind him was obviously trying to hide his giggles and wheezes. George took the opportunity to shove the younger man off of him with an overly dramatic shove and groan. George turned around, asking his question before staring at his friend.

“Dream, what do you want?”

The other man was dressed in what was a similar color to his usual outfit, although it was definitely different. There was a pair of black pants and a, surprising, long-sleeve white dress shirt shirt with buttons down the front and a collar. The shirt was tucked in, which was normally something he wouldn’t do. Dream normally wore a lime green hoodie with a white t-shirt and shorts or jeans. The hoodie was replaced with an ankle length cloak in a forest green. It was collared and didn’t have a hood. It was fastened in the front and it was draped over his shoulders. A pair of black fingerless gloves were also part of his new outfit. George hadn’t seen Dream wear it before. But the most odd thing was that one of his hands was extended towards George, a brown leather backpack hanging from his grasp.

_And I sure would like some sweet company,_

He could feel his face crease in confusion at Dream’s action. Why was he holding it out towards him? The green cloaked man,- literally, this time,- smirked at his confusion, like the jerk he was. “It’s for you.” He tossed it at George, which left the short man scrambling to catch the leather bag. “What for?” Dream seemed to pause for answering George’s question.

“Sapnap and I are leaving. Are you coming?”

The answer followed by the blatant question actually stunned George a little. He wasn’t expecting that. “Leaving? Where to?” A bright smile from Dream answered his question. They didn’t know. They were probably going to head off on some adventure to get away from the chaos and war of the SMP. They would run and run until they eventually returned in months or maybe even years, if he didn’t go with them now.

_And I’m leaving tomorrow, what do you say?_

George knew what it was like to want to get away. There shouldn’t have been the first war and there shouldn’t be one now. Schlatt shouldn’t have thrown Wilbur and Tommy out. The whole ordeal was wearing on all three of them, George could tell that much, even if Sapnap wasn’t around at the second. It was wearing on everyone involved. It stressed out Quackity and all of Bad and Skeppy’s group. It made traitors out of people who were too loyal. It was tearing at both Jschlatt and Wilbur’s minds.

It hurt people who were already hurt.

That final thought made up George’s mind and he grinned wryly at Dream before holding up the backpack.

“How long do I have to pack?”

————

Alone in a pile on a burned and scorched stage and at the base of a surprising unharmed podium, lay a group of things: a folded lime green hoodie that was worn in places, a creamy white porcelain mask marked by a empty black smile, a pair of goggles rimmed in white and a worn and faded headband tied around the thick band of the goggles. Their owners had left them behind. They would come back for them eventually.

————


End file.
